Hitmonlee (Pokémon)
|} Hitmonlee (Japanese: サワムラー Sawamular) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 20 when Tyrogue's is higher than its . It is one of 's final forms, the others being and . Biology Hitmonlee is a humanoid Pokémon with an ovoid body. Lacking a distinct neck and head, its upper torso has almond-shaped eyes with black rings around them and appears to lack a nose and mouth. Primarily brown, it has cream-colored, segmented arms and legs, with three fingers and three clawed toes respectively. The soles of its feet and its ankles have circular, yellow markings. It is an exclusively male species with no female counterpart. Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch similar to a coiled spring. This flexibility allows Hitmonlee to run with lengthy strides and gives it greater reach for its kicks. Its excellent sense of balance enables it to kick in succession from any position. After battling, it rubs down its legs to relax the tight muscles. Rare in the wild, it is primarily found in In the anime In the main series Major appearances Hitmonlee debuted in The Punchy Pokémon. stole him from a man named in order to compete in the P1 Grand Prix. The Kicking Pokémon defeated Brock's Geodude, and 's (by cheating) before losing fair and square to Ash's Primeape. A Hitmonlee appeared in Chikorita's Big Upset as a member of a group of Pokémon that roamed the streets of a city as a gang. It befriended after she defeated its leader, a , and became the new gang leader. A Hitmonlee appeared in Two Hits and a Miss, under the ownership of Shiro, a challenger to a dojo. He faced off against Chigusa's and was eventually defeated during a rematch. In A Tyrogue Full of Trouble, Kiyo owned a Hitmonlee and fought alongside him to break a rolling boulder. He later used Hitmonlee in battle during an attempt to capture a . A Hitmonlee appeared in Gotta Catch Ya Later!, under the ownership of one of the Invincible Pokémon Brothers. He assisted another brother's in his battle against , but he was defeated due to the intervention of Brock's Forretress, which used . A Hitmonlee appeared in Saved by the Beldum, under the ownership of . He was used during the preliminaries of the Hoenn League, during which it lost to . It reappeared in a flashback in Shocks and Bonds. Master Hamm used a Hitmonlee against his son Kyle, a cook, in Pasta La Vista. If the Dojo Master won, he would retire, and Kyle would have to give up his shop for the Dojo. If Kyle won, it would all stay the same. and ended up taking their places. When the battle ended in a draw, Kyle and his father decided to both work at the restaurant while Kyle's friend Terri took up ownership of the Dojo. A Hitmonlee appeared in A Marathon Rivalry!, under the ownership of . He took part in the Pokéathlon and competed against Ash's Monferno. Despite the power of his skills, Monferno was equally agile, and the battle concluded with a tie. A Hitmonlee appeared in Casting a Paul on Barry!, under the ownership of . He was used during his battle against Paul, where, despite being able to cause a lot of damage to , he was eventually defeated after inadvertently triggering Ursaring's Ability. Minor appearances A Hitmonlee appeared in Showdown at Dark City as one of the Yas Gym's Pokémon. A Hitmonlee appeared in A Chansey Operation, where he was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. A Hitmonlee appeared in The Ultimate Test. In Riddle Me This, a Hitmonlee was one of the Pokémon that performed music for and his entourage while they stayed at one of Cinnabar Island's hostels. Later, another Hitmonlee was seen at the Pokémon Lab when tried to steal the group of Pokémon, but were stopped by Ash and . A Hitmonlee appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Two Hitmonlee appeared in Bad to the Bone. One was under the ownership of a Trainer, while the other one appeared in a flashback under the ownership of a Gym Leader. A Trainer's Hitmonlee appeared in Friends to the End during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo League. A Hitmonlee owned by Corey was one of the Pokémon owned by that were captured and cloned by in Mewtwo Strikes Back. The Hitmonlee clone was seen again in Mewtwo Returns. A Hitmonlee appeared in The Power of One. A Hitmonlee appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Hitmonlee appeared in Wired for Battle! as one of the Pokémon seen in Muramasa's dojo. A Hitmonlee appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Hitmonlee appeared in Wobbu-Palooza!, under the ownership of a festival crasher. A Trainer's Hitmonlee appeared in Ariados, Amigos as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy. A Hitmonlee had a brief appearance in The Legend of Thunder!, under the ownership of . It was seen battling 's . A Hitmonlee appeared in Enlighten Up!, under the ownership of a student at Slowpoke Temple. A Hitmonlee appeared in Gary's demonstration in Johto Photo Finish, where it evolved from a . A Hitmonlee appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, where it took part in the festival honoring Sir Aaron. A 's Hitmonlee appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Coordinator's Hitmonlee appeared in Channeling the Battle Zone!. A Trainer's Hitmonlee appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries . Its legs double in length, and opponents are surprised by Hitmonlee's attack range when facing it for the first time.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Kiyo's Hitmonlee briefly appeared in File 3: Giovanni. sent out his Hitmonlee during a Gym battle with Giovanni, where he tied with his . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Hitmonlee makes a cameo in Danger: High Voltorb as a mysterious Pokémon aboard the S.S. Anne. A Hitmonlee appeared in Tauros the Tyrant as one of the Pokémon used by s to catch . A Hitmonlee later appears as one of Bruno's Pokémon in Ponyta Tale. Later, he destroyed 's house in Hitmonlee, Baby! (One More Time). Bruno explains that Hitmonlee's legs are so flexible, it is impossible to locate the position of his knees and attack them. A Hitmonlee was seen as one of Chuck's Pokémon. In the Gym Leader face-off of Entranced by Entei, he used and to turn 's tactics against him. A Hitmonlee appeared as a Pokémon in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. The Battle Factory rented a Hitmonlee, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys, borrows a Hitmonlee to use in a tournament in Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu has a Hitmonlee in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga One of the s was seen with a Hitmonlee. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga was shown to have a Hitmonlee which debuted in Pikachu Was Kidnapped!!. Hitmonlee is one of Bruno's Pokémon in the Pokémon League as seen in Clefairy's Under Training!!. Kiyo has a Hitmonlee which appeared in The Mysterious Underground Amusement Park. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Bruno has a Hitmonlee which fought against 's and lost in Indigo Plateau. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. When released from a Poké Ball, Hitmonlee will perform a targeting the nearest opponent. The jump moves in an arc heavily affected by gravity, but deals a great amount of damage and upward knockback to any foe it hits. Hitmonlee was replaced by in Super Smash Bros. Melee, who attacks in a similar way. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Hitmonlee appears as a trophy. Trophy information Sometimes referred to as the Kick Master, this flexible Fighting-type Pokémon can extend each leg to nearly twice its natural length. It can often be seen rubbing its legs down after a battle. In the original Super Smash Bros., it would shout to get itself pumped up and then launch fighters directly upward with a powerful kick. '' Game data NPC appearances * : Hitmonlee, together with and , are the statues that came alive to battle the player in Aegis Cave. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations )}} )}} )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} )}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Saffron City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Bus Stop}} |area= , Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} }} }} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode B & A)}} |area=Cavern Zone}} |area=Sky Fortress, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Volcanic Slope (post-ending)}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees (Capsule Cage), Secret Warehouse: Fighters on Ice}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 2}} |area=Event: ''Hitmonlee Appears}} |area=Diamond Crater: Smelting Forge |(All Areas)}} |} |} In events In-game events |Gym Leader Castle Hitmonlee|Japanese|hide|20|April 30, 1999 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Hitmonlee_2}} |Gym Leader Castle Hitmonlee|English|hide|20|February 29, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Hitmonlee}} |Gym Leader Castle Hitmonlee|French|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Hitmonlee}} |Gym Leader Castle Hitmonlee|German|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Hitmonlee}} |Gym Leader Castle Hitmonlee|Italian|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Hitmonlee}} |Gym Leader Castle Hitmonlee|Spanish|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Hitmonlee}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30||'}} By TM/HM By |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |High Jump Kick|Fighting|Physical|130|90|10||'}} |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40}} |Vacuum Wave|Fighting|Special|40|100|30||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution |evo1= ( > ) |no2=106 |name2=Hitmonlee |type1-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Hitmonlee and are the only Pokémon not previously related through an evolution family that later gained a shared . * According to Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver: Prima's Official Strategy Guide, Hitmonlee is the only Pokémon recommended for the Hurdle Dash that is not a . Origin Based on its Japanese name and kicking attribute, Hitmonlee may represent Japanese kickboxer . Hitmonlee may be a personification of martial arts that focus on kicking, such as , , and . Due to its lack of a head, Hitmonlee design bears resemblance to mythical such as the and the Hindu demon . Name origin Hitmonlee is a combination of ''hit, monster, and Lee (a reference to ). The name is also related to and , both of which are parallel evolutions to it as of Generation II. Sawamular is derived from , a famous kickboxer. In other languages |fr=Kicklee|frmeaning=From kick and |es=Hitmonlee|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kicklee|demeaning=From Kick and Bruce Lee |it=Hitmonlee|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=시라소몬 Sirasomon|komeaning=From , the nickname of famed Korean street knight, (이성순), and |zh_yue=沙古拉 Sāgúlāai|zh_yuemeaning=Partial transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=沙瓦郎 Shāwǎláng|zh_cmnmeaning=Partial transliteration of its Japanese name. The character 郎 refers to young males |hi=हिटमोंली Hitmonlee|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хитмонли Khitmonli|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |tr=TekmeLee|trmeaning=From and }} Related articles * Giovanni's Hitmonlee Notes External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Kicklee es:Hitmonlee fr:Kicklee it:Hitmonlee ja:サワムラー zh:飞腿郎